Ante la adversidad
by Schala S
Summary: El sacrificio de Goku ante Cell dejó su huella en todos aquellos que lo conocieron. Chichi, Vegeta y Trunks, cada uno a su manera, lo recordarán de cara al futuro. No hay que dejarse vencer, jamás. Drabbles para el reto [Esperanza].
1. I: Ella

**_Disclaimer_** **:** _Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **ANTE LA ADVERSIDAD**

* * *

—tengamos esperanza—

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Ella

* * *

Después de la noticia menos deseada, la muerte de un ser demasiado querido como para ser olvidado, uno siente el golpe dependiendo de su manera de ser, de la relación que tuviera con quien ya no está, de mil factores que, en quinientas palabras, sería imposible enumerar. El golpe se siente, pero el dolor no brota sino cuando uno no sólo ve y siente la ausencia; cuando uno la vivencia con todos sus sentidos.

Ella. Chichi cocinaba un banquete para Gohan y para el pequeño o pequeña que no paraba de crecer en su vientre. Permanecía anestesiada, lejos de las remembranzas que, sin dudas, serían capaces de desmoronarla al aparecer. Probó un sorbo de la sopa que preparaba al mismo tiempo que otros tres platillos, todo iba normal, hasta que un frío la cubrió y un escalofrío la hizo tiritar. ¿Por qué? Entonces, los cinco sentidos, junto a sus recuerdos y a su más profundo sentir, le hicieron vivenciar lo que ocurría: Goku solía asomar por detrás de ella y apoyarle la quijada en el hombro derecho. Lo hacía y le preguntaba: ¿qué vamos a comer? Así, lo evidente se manifestó, la puntada en el pecho y el suspiro ineludible: lo extraño, lo amo, lo necesito.

¡Lo necesito, maldita sea…!

La cuchara cayó al piso y el silencio bramó su dolor en nombre de ella. Chichi intentó frenarlo, en vano, al taparse la boca con una mano. Pero cuando las lágrimas asomaron sobre los bordes de sus ojos, la realidad le recordó su existencia:

—¿Qué estás preparando, mamá?

Giró: Gohan estaba junto a ella y le sonreía como un adulto. Qué admirable era ese niño que tanto había vivido y que tan fuerte se mantenía pese a todo. Chichi le devolvió la sonrisa; verlo le había devuelto el alma al cuerpo, la había instado a retornar al presente y alejarse de los inevitables recuerdos del pasado que la sujetaban tan fuerte y la sumían en tan penosa desdicha. Así, se repitió lo que siempre se repetía cuando retornaba del recuerdo: Goku se ha ido y lo extraño, lo amo, lo necesito, ¿pero qué más puedo hacer sino seguir aquí? Gohan me necesita y quien viene en camino también. No puedo quedarme atrás, desmoronarme; tengo que creer.

Tengo que seguir.

Puso una mano de Gohan sobre su vientre. Su sonrisa de leona, una guerrera sin igual, hizo resplandecer el rostro de su hijo.

—Preparo mucha, mucha comida para los tres, cariño: para nosotros tres. —Y apretó más la mano de Gohan sobre su vientre.

Gohan apretó el vientre, también.

—¡Genial, mamá!

En el gesto de muchachito, ella vio al hombre, al recuerdo. Le habló mentalmente: te extraño, te amo, te necesito, pero ellos también. Aún tengo mucho por hacer, mi Goku; aún tengo mucho por lo cual luchar en nombre de los dos. Así que dame fuerzas y no me dejes caer.

Ayúdame a luchar por esta esta familia, mi amor.

* * *

 **Palabras: 490**

* * *

 **A Luni, mi gordo, por hacerme tan feliz. Siempre vas a estar conmigo. Siempre.**

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	2. II: Él

**ANTE LA ADVERSIDAD**

* * *

—tengamos esperanza—

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Él

* * *

Pelear; pelear es el motivo por el cual los saiyajin nacen, y viven, y mueren. Pelear es la razón de sus existencias, y dejar de hacerlo es una suerte de suicidio del alma, una muerte en vida. ¿Y qué vida puede tener un saiyajin sin pelear? Ninguna.

No pelear es, para ellos, _no_ vivir.

Él. Vegeta pasó dos años sin pelear luego del Cell Game, pues sus motivos para hacerlo habían enfermado tiempo atrás, al conocer a Kakarotto, al entregarle su vida no a su más sana auto-superación, sino a superar al mejor rival que había conocido. ¿Y qué motivo puede estar más errado que ese? La vida propia de un saiyajin le pertenece a sí mismo. Y él, oh; él se había despojado de las riendas de su propia vida en pos de nada, ¡nada, más que el sinsentido! Mirar televisión, comer, tener algún sexo ocasional con la muchacha terrícola que había traído al mundo a su primogénito… ¡Nada! Nada más que andar, no vivir. Hasta ese día.

Vegeta bebía agua junto al refrigerador y sus ojos, en un instante, se desviaron hacia Trunks, que era alimentado por su abuela. Ahí viene el avión, decía ella; sandeces terrícolas. Y el niño, ceño fruncido idéntico al de su padre, le dio un fuerte manotazo a la cuchara que la hizo chocar violentamente contra la pared más próxima.

Un saiyajin vive para pelear y pelea para vivir, recordó.

Vegeta había dejado de pelear hacía un año por la muerte de Kakarotto, ¡de Kakarotto, ese Clase Baja que se había atrevido a superar su Sangre Real! Porque sin Kakarotto «pelear» era una palabra vacía. Y de repente el chiquillo, sin ser más que un bebé latoso, le recordaba que, desde pequeño, un saiyajin destaca entre mil por su fuerza, la fuerza que le permitirá darle un significado a su vida. Pelear.

Le recordaba que un saiyajin nace para pelear y no para algo más.

No seamos cursis: no fue a la cámara de gravedad un minuto después de ver a Trunks hacer eso; básicamente, la escena se le convirtió en un simbolismo. Era la metáfora boba de algo trascendental: el chiquillo, sin querer, le había recordado que la fuerza que tiene un saiyajin está siempre con él, y que la fuerza no nace en él por alguien más, sino por sí mismo. Su fuerza es su herramienta para pelear; no se la debe a nadie más.

Era por sí mismo por quien debía luchar, no para superar a alguien más. Si quería luchar debía ser más fuerte, y si quería ser más fuerte no sólo debía entrenar; debía creerse capaz de serlo.

Un año después, sí, creyó, y desde entonces nunca dejó de entrenar. Su vida dependía de él, de nuevo. Era él quien debía demostrar el orgullo de ser un saiyajin.

Y cuando el chiquillo crezca, se dijo, le enseñaré a hacerlo también. Pelear.

Darle vida al saiyajin que hay en él.

* * *

 **Palabras: 491**

* * *

 **A Carlos, mi abuelo, por haber tenido el mejor hijo del mundo: mi papá.**

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	3. III: Todos

**ANTE LA ADVERSIDAD**

* * *

—tengamos esperanza—

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Todos

* * *

Goku, pensó; gracias a todos y sobre todo a usted, Goku. Es que ¿cómo no pensar, al matar a Cell en su tiempo y terminar así con las amenazas de la Tierra en su realidad, en ese héroe de las historias que su madre y su maestro le contaban de niño? A ese valeroso guerrero al que, en el pasado, había visto dar su vida en pos de la victoria, la paz, la vida en sí.

Él. Trunks sonrió al observar el cielo y recordarlo, al darse cuenta del legado que le había dejado en las manos: ser fuerte, luchar, seguir aun cuando se perdieran aliados en el camino, algo inevitable sobre todo ante la ausencia de las esferas del dragón y de esos problemas que ni ellas podían solucionar.

Odió a la muerte por no tener solución alguna, por ser la definición del lado más efímero de la existencia terrenal. Vidas y vidas se habían perdido en ese tiempo por culpa de los androides; no era fácil convertir en un cielo a ese infierno, aún no lo era y no lo sería pronto. No obstante, Trunks supo algo, quizá por primera vez en su vida: era fuerte. Había derrotado a los androides y a Cell, no se había dejado vencer, continuaría luchando y tenía la más sólida convicción viajándole por las venas. Sí: era fuerte, lo era aun cuando su dolor le hubiera pesado tanto y cada pérdida le hubiera dado deseos de morir. Y no, no era eso al final, no se reducía a ser un mártir de eternas lágrimas; era fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que había creído siempre de sí mismo, y pese a que siempre le dolerían esos años de profunda injusticia, supo que si no se dejaba caer todo estaría bien.

Como Gohan, como su padre, como Goku.

Esa realidad continuaba devastada y las refacciones demorarían décadas. Todos los que continuaban con vida debían asegurarse el mejor futuro que pudieran construir. Debían seguir luchando por ese mundo y soñarlo sano, vivo, feliz.

Todos, se dijo Trunks; debemos seguir y no perder jamás esta fuerza que nos empuja. Todos debemos tener esperanza de que podremos lograr todo cuanto nos propongamos.

Tenemos que poder.

Y podremos.

* * *

 **Palabras: 371**

* * *

 **A Goku, ese Goku alado e invencible, por enseñarme que la lucha no termina nunca, que sigue, que no hay que dejarse vencer.**

 **Porque «si yo no lo hago, nadie lo hará».**

* * *

 **Y a vos, lector: a vos** **gracias** **por leer.**

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
